Tori's Mom Has Got It Going On
by SattySat
Summary: Tori's mom has got it goin' on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long. Tori, can't you see you're just not the girl for me? I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Tori's mom. Jade plus Futa.
1. I - Spells For Any Occasion

So, this story came from my desire to produce strange and surreal lesbian content set in the Victorious fandom. This definitely shouldn't be a oneshot. The pairings are gonna be kept a secret, for you kiddies to figure out as the story goes on. More fun that way.

**This story contains wonderful scenes of lesbianic action, as well as copious amounts of girls having penises, and using them. Also some bizarre and perverted moments of secret affairs. You've been warned.**

It goes without saying, but I do not own Victorious or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter I: Spells For Any Occasion

Okay, so it has come to my attention that most of my peers seem to think of me as a "bad person". I'm usually what one might call a "bitch". Well, I just have to say that that is absolutely ridiculous. So what if I like to set fire to people's belongings? So what if the sound of crying children makes my panties wet? I'd like to think I'm a completely 100% well-adjusted young lady.

In fact, I'm better than a lot of girls are a lot of things. I'm obviously prettier than most girls at Hollywood Arts. I'm got bigger boobs, for sure. I'm also a fucking great singer and my plays are the best thing to come out of the school.

I mean, okay fine. I guess that could all be subjective. But the one thing I totally have on lock is mastery over the arcane.

That's right. Magic, bitch.

No one knows this about me, but I'm totally a witch. Yeah. And I don't mean Sabrina Spellman "wave my finger" type bullshit. I mean legit "call upon the powers of Satan" awesomeness. It's all very very dangerous business, but I'm a very very dangerous girl. Plus, I've been doing it for a long time.

Let's see...I'm 18 now, so I've been practicing this shit for… like 10 years now. I made my first pentagram in a sandbox with a stick. My first sacrifice was a caterpillar. And my first successful spell was turning my mom's hair silver. A spell which I never learned how to undo.

It's really not that hard. I learned a lot from this magical little friend of mine called _Spells For Any Occasion_. This 5-pound, 523-page doorstopper taught little Jade West everything she knows about the Dark Arts. Apparently, Satan isn't that bad of a guy, and he doesn't even handle most of these spells. Most of the small-time stuff gets delegated to other demons in Hell, and he only handles the hardest spells that have to deal with stuff like mass-genocide, natural disasters, that kind of thing.

Each spell basically gets its own little section of a few pages. Explains what the spell is called, exactly what it does, and how to perform the spell. Also details in bold restrictions of the spell, and cautionary notes. Most of the spells I like to perform are potion-based ones. I gather the materials, usually by buying them only, boil them over the stove, and viola.

Most of the time, I use my spells to get back at someone who totally deserves it. Let's use everyones favorite little Hollywood Arts Princess as an example.

Tori fuckin' Vega.

One day she came to school way too freaking perky, for no reason at all. And if that wasn't bad enough, Beck and everyone else started getting happy too, like it was contagious. It seriously was making me sick.

So, I brewed a little potion for Tori, and for the rest of the week, she seemed to inexplicably attract the attention of some very _friendly_ woodland critters. Stuff like that.

I gotta say that lately, I've been getting this spell itch. I have a theory. If I don't perform a spell or brew a potion for a while, I get really antsy. I start to get a little weird. I think all this magic stuff might actually be starting to have a weird effect on me.

Maybe the demons are starting to get grabby, but I'm noticing it. And it is NOT okay.

Like right now, I'm sitting in class. Sikowitz is going on about acting upside down, for whatever reason.

As you should totally know I still a little off to the right, in the middle of the room, usually behind Andre and Vega. Well today, Vega decided she wanted to be extra-cute, and is wearing this slutty, little red skirt.

Well, I'm just tapping my foot in this class, and I CAN'T STOP STARING AT HER FUCKING LEGS. Like, holy shit, I must be going crazy because Tori's got some legs on her, and I'm actually noticing it. Brown, smooth and definitely toned. I get a little image in my head of trailing my tongue down to her toes and…

UGH. You see?! Shit like that. I need to perform a spell quick, 'cause I don't think I can take it anymore. And this isn't the first time this kind of thing has been happening.

It's been really weird lately, because I think I'm starting to notice a lot of things about other girl's bodies. And not in the normal way where I size them up as a threat, or mentally make fun of how a girl has small tits or something. I mean actually checking girls out.

I've been noticing how one girl looks really cute with her new curly hairdo, or how another girl's butt really fills out her jeans. And the thoughts keep getting worse. I start imagining myself doing this to the girls. Not with them. To them. It's definitely becoming an issue.

I mean, I'm a teenager with raging hormones just like everyone else in the school, but it's going way past that into absolute perv-levels of weird.

The worst moment was absolutely three days ago. Andre decided it would be cool if we all took a little beach trip, since it was a pretty hot weekend. Wasn't as bad as some OTHER beach trips, but still pretty eventful. In particular, Cat was quite as slutty this time.

Well, while I was trying to read under my parasol, being the goth chick that I am, a volleyball rolled up to me. This blond, tan surfer chick strolls over to grab it, and then she bends down…

Oh man, I wanted to go by some climbing gear for that valley like right away. I was just staring at this chick's cleavage. And I must have been creeping hard, because she looked right at me, and gave me this cute little smirk, which I couldn't help but return. Then she said something I really wish she hadn't.

"Eyes up here, babe."

I quickly shot my eyes up to meet here, and holy shit. Those were ever better than her tits. This is cliche as fuck, but she really did have this pools of blue that I wanted to swim in.

And I kid you not, she decided to forget the rest of her volleyball game and took a seat next to me, and we just flirted back and forth for like an hour. Her name was Becca and she went to Northridge. Not even a little surprised at that.

I hate girls like this. Always have. Just this whole tan, blonde, cute athletic preppy thing that makes me wanna stab someone. But I seriously could not stop talking to this girl.

I was definitely picking up vibes from her that she wasn't just your average Northridge bimbo, and she asked for my phone number. I don't know if was the UV rays getting to me, or my magic itch, but I gave it to her. Hasn't called me back though. I'm kind of hoping she doesn't so I'm not tempted to act on this.

I mean, I totally could if I wanted to. Beck and I have been broken up for a few months now, platonically before you ask, even if we do still fuck on occasion. I'm a single girl, and I could totally go around banging random chicks or whoever if I really wanted to.

But I like to think that I'm just going through a weird phase, so I'm trying to snuff it out before it becomes a thing. Because, what if I actually do act on this, and I start really getting into girls? I might start to get serious feelings for someone I shouldn't, like Cat… or worse.

I had to get home as quickly as possible. I needed to be in the one place where I can do whatever I want. Thank god school was over, and Spring Break was officially starting. 10 whole days away from Hollywood Arts was just what I needed.

I'm sure I would unfortunately see plenty of Tori Vega during the break, but I decided to give her a little goodbye present on the way to my car anyway. Really, I was just being thoughtful. She looked a little hot in her sweater, so the ice cubes I poured down her down back was to cool her off.

And so were the ice cubes that rolled down into her skirt too.

The second I got in the door, I shuffled up the winding staircase as quickly as possible. Anything to keep from having to talk to my Mom about my "day". Same as every single day, except for my growing monster in my closet that is my confused sexuality. And she's getting hungry.

When I got in the room, I locked the door as always. Pretty sure I have the only room in this huge-ass house that locks. I insisted. Unless my parents are hiding some secret bookcase passageway from me, in which case I totally would have taken that one.

I threw my bag on the floor and sat on my bed, pulling out my laptop to check The Slap.

Nothing really interesting, like always. Just Cat being bubbly and random, Robbie humping at her virtual leg, Tori and Andre's trademark quips and Beck being his cool, totally aloof self. I always envied him for being able to keep that up in public. But I still managed to roll my eyes every time.

Once I was done with that, I decided to pull out my spellbook. I had newfound resolve.

I needed to perform some kind of spell to get me out of this weird funk. I needed something to keep my mind off this weirdness. I flipped through the section of spells and potions dealing with the physical body. Maybe I could find something that could cure me of this.

And that's when I saw it.

The spell that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about for the rest of the night.

The spell that would end up changing my life, pretty much forever. Yeah, it was that big of a deal.

This was one of the weirdest spells I had found in the book, and I had found some pretty freaky ones.

I had to read it like four times over just to make sure I was reading it right. And yup, it totally said what I thought it did.

The name was some weird latin jibberish, but the description is what caught my eye.

Uses: For a female who desire to grow a complete set of functioning male genitalia.

Oh, there was definitely no going back now.

* * *

So there you have it. The first chapter of my wonderfully perverse fanfiction. I definitely don't want this to be a oneshot, because how lame would that be to end right there? So, I hope you guys have enjoyed what little you have see of my world so far. If you loved it, liked it, hated it, or even if you don't know how to read, send a follow my way, or review if that's what you're into. I don't judge.


	2. II - Magic Penis Brownies

So, here is another update for you guys. It's super close to the first one because I already had the first two chapters completely edited. I got such a good response to the first chapter that I decided to post the second chapter quickly. Don't expect all updates to be so soon like this.

Also wanted to note. I changed the genre from Comedy/Supernatural to Comedy/Romance. I wanted to emphasize that the supernatural and magical parts of this story are fairly inconsequential to the plot, and is really just there for a bit of fluff.

Oh and like I said before the first chapter, the main pairing is supposed to be kept a surprise to make it fun. But I will say this: the main importance of the story is to examine Jade's changing relationships with the women of the Vega household. I'll leave it at that ;)

* * *

Chapter II: Magic Penis Brownies

The word "penis" comes directly from the Latin word _penis_, meaning "tail". These are the kinds of things you learn when you have a magical spell book that is probably a century or two old.

Another thing you learn is that magic is really fucking weird.

So, here I am, lying on the side of my bed and just staring at these pages, twirling a pair of scissors with my left index finger. I was already past the initial stage of denial. Now I was just interested.

Like I said before, I've seen some really weird spells in this book. You can turn a girl's hair into snakes or turn someone into a goldfish. A lot of them seem to be harder to perform than I would think, except for the potions. Love potions, hate potions, all that kind of stuff. I've never really bothered with them, but I wouldn't be against it if I got in the mood for a good prank. Or if I needed to get revenge on someone. And I usually have someone on my list at any given moment.

But this recipe was definitely intriguing me more than any of the others had, in like, my whole life. I'm surprised I've only just found it.

Was I really gonna go through with this? This was literally the exact opposite of what I should do! I'm trying to get my mind OFF of my growing desire to fuck girls. Not make it EASIER to fuck them.

Maybe it could just be a fun little thing. Like, a new toy. Like a video game. Busy work. Yeah, it was official. Jade West was going to grow a penis.

I did my whole routine when I get presented with an exciting, new spell. Before I even read how to make the damn thing, I read the precautions first.

Okay, so. Apparently, the spell is completely reversible. Thank god. It was not even super complicated.

These potions usually have specific instructions on materials and how to prepare them. Just like a recipe. Just gather all the ingredients and prepare them like the book says. According to the book, using honey instead of sugar reverses it. Definitely worth keeping in mind.

I read over the ingredients, to see how ridiculous they were. This is where the magic part comes in. It's kind of hard to explain, but there aren't really many recipes that uses those cliche magic materials, like "Eye of Newt" and shit like that. I mean, there are potions that use those things, and I even see some of that stuff in here.

But most of the materials I need are things that you can't actually hold. Stuff like "The Scream of a Child" or "A Pinch of Moonlight". Some of this stuff is REALLY hard to get. Like, how long would it take someone to find "Four Pounds of a Virgin's Laughter"? Well, I guess ComicCon would probably work for that one.

Luckily for me, most of these ingredients were pretty simple. As I was about to start gathering, I heard a voice from outside the door.

"Jade! Jade, dear?"

My mother. If I didn't acknowledge her she wouldn't go away.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, honey!...I'm just going to go run some errands so you'll have the house to yourself for a while. I'm sure you would be happy about that."

I let out a barely audible grunt, and waited to hear my Mom's footsteps go back down the stairs and out the door. Good. I preferred being alone most of the time anyway. Especially now when I could brew in peace.

I went downstairs to the kitchen, with my spellbook. I also brought down a big, black chest I keep under my bed. Nothing pervy in it, just my spare ingredients. I had a few of the ingredients for this thing already ready for me to use. A few eggs, lemon juice, and a few caramelized snails. Yeah, don't ask. Apparently, they have to be shaved down and sprinkled in. Euch.

Reading over the ingredient list, I noticed something. The recipe instructions didn't specify an exact method they were supposed to be prepared. Like, was it supposed to be a soup, or some kind of candy or something? It basically said I could make them however I wanted.

I decided I would go with brownies. I already had experience putting weird things in brownies, thank you very much.

I had to spend a little bit of time getting the math on the doses right, so I didn't use too much or too little. I figured just a half-dozen of brownies would be good. I don't know why I would want multiple uses of this potion, but I couldn't really go any lower. And I figured, if the potion worked, I could make a second batch to reverse it.

I started gathering everything in a mixing bowl and added the brownie stuff to it, chocolate and things. It was actually looking and smelling pretty good.

I noticed that the last ingredient was a little weird. "The Sounds of a Cat's Footsteps".

I hated cats. I didn't even have any friends that had a cat. Where was I gonna-

I rolled my eyes and gave a very sour look to no one in particular. I ran back upstairs to grab my phone, and made a quick call.

"Cat, I need you to come over."

When Cat came over, she decided to situate herself right on the couch in the living room, bobbing up and down on her small, little butt. The bubbly thing was annoying, obviously. Always was but...I've known Cat for some long that I got to a point where I just accepted it. Now, I'm actually okay with calling her a friend. A pretty good one at that.

"So, what did you need me for, Jade? Are we gonna play a game or something?"

"Yeah, Cat. We are actually gonna play a game."

I sat down next to her close, and put my hands on her shoulders, and smirked at her. She rarely seemed to register my evil looks, and just smiled back.

"I want you to take off your shoes and socks, and tiptoe around the room, okay?"

"Um...Okay?"

Cat stood up and did as she was told, taking off her shoes and socks so she was barefoot. I never really noticed it before but… Cat had really cute feet. Like, insanely cute. Part of me wanted to just say screw the potion and push Cat down in the ground so I could take her toes and…

FUCK. FOCUS.

I took a hold of a small, glass bottle and uncorked it. This was the kind of bottle I used to gather weird ingredients like this.

"This is a weird game, Jade…"

As Cat tiptoed around the room, I stayed close, gathering up the sounds of her dainty feet against the hardwood floor, and quickly closed the bottle before they could get away. Yeah, it was usually that simple.

"It's okay, Cat. We don't have to do play that anymore. I've got a new fun thing for us to do. You, my dear, are going to be my little Chef's assistant. And you are gonna help me make brownies!"

Cat let out her trademark squeal and giggle, and it even got to me a little bit. I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She insisted that we couldn't do any baking unless we were wearing Chef's Hats, so I had to spend a few minutes searching for them in the house.

After I pre-heated the oven, and put in the sounds of her footsteps when she wasn't looking, I had Cat mix the batter. She really wanted to lick the spoon, and I had to force it out of her hand quickly before she got the chance. I'm trying to avoid that possibility at all costs.

We poured the batter into the brownie tray, and had a little bit leftover after we filled the spots for six medium-sized brownies. In fact, there was enough leftover to make another batch. I wrapped some tinfoil over the bowl, and even taped it down, before I stuck it in the fridge.

After about 45 minutes of baking in the oven, the brownies were done. I had to admit, they smelled fuckin' delicious.

"Yaaay! Brownie time!"

After they cooled, Cat reached her hand out for one and I smacked it away.

"No! You can't eat those!"

Cat pouted. "I helped you make the brownies and I can't even have one…?"

"No. You can't."

Cat started to look really sad and pathetic. It was making me sick to my stomach, I just had to end it. But I definitely wasn't letting her have a brownie.

"But, uh… You did a really good job as my assistant. So, I'll give you a present, I guess."

Cat giggled and clapped her eyes. I rolled my eyes as I leaned in and gave Cat a peck on the lips.

Cat squealed a bit in surprise, but then giggled. "That was a pretty lame gift...But your lipgloss tastes yummy, so it's okay!"

"Good."

I picked up the plate of brownies.

"Jade, who are the brownies for?"

I set the plate back down, not looking at Cat in the eyes. Crap.

"...What?"

"Who are the brownies for? If I can't have any… Ohmigod! Are they for a boy? Do you have a new crush and you're making him brownies so he thinks you're like, a super hot girl who will cook for him?"

Cat got super bubbly and giggly again. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"No. Nonono. These brownies...are for me. I just felt like making myself some brownies. You know how I like chocolate."

"Oh." Cat looked like she suddenly got a bit disappointed, but I didn't really care. I didn't want anyone thinking I was getting a new boyfriend anytime soon. It was pretty far out of my mind.

I grabbed the plate of brownies and started making my way up the stairs.

"Oh, uh. You should probably go, Cat. I've...got a lot of homework to do, you know how it is."

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure thing, Jade!"

I watched Cat shuffle out of the kitchen with her bag, and out the door. Now, I was alone again. Time to put this to the test.

I probably sat in my room with the full plate of brownies on my desk for like half an hour. I kept going back and forth on if I wanted to even try this. There would be no going back after I took the first bite.

Sure, the whole thing was reversible. But, I'd be growing a penis! Like, an actual COCK. It was gonna be really weird, but what if I liked it? What if I wanted to keep it? What if boys actually did think with their dicks, and I suddenly turned into a huge perv that had to jack it like twice a day? The possibilities were endless.

That's why I decided I had to try it. Anything could happen. And I liked doing things that were dangerous, or freaky. Things normal people wouldn't do. I picked up a brownie. It was still plenty hot, and very soft and crumbly. I sent a quick little prayer down to Hell and then…

I took a bite.

Wow.

"...That's a good fucking brownie."

I actually said that out loud, because it really really was. I was a good-ass baker because damn, I know how to make brownies.

But...I wasn't feeling anything yet.

I'm not an idiot though. I know that brownie shit like this doesn't take effect right away. That's why people make the mistake of eating too much their first time, and then they trip total fucking balls an hour later. You need to give it some time to digest. I didn't know if magic penis brownies worked the same way as pot brownies, but I could only assume.

So, I waited.

I pretty much idled for thirty minutes after that first brownie. I re-read the recipe, and then decided to check The Slap for a bit.

Pretty standard stuff, except for a status update from Tori that caught me eye.

**Tori: Parents fighting again...I could really use a friend.**

**Feeling: Crappy**

I scoffed.

Tori's parents divorced last winter, and she was still moping around about it. I wanted to tell her to fucking get over it. I wanted to tell her to try and have my parents for a week, and then she would really feel "crappy".

I prepared to type a reply with some delightfully snarky comment, and then I started feeling...something.

My stomach felt like it flipped over and then kicked itself in the ass. I ran to the bathroom, and had to keep myself from falling over the toilet and rolling into the tub. Oh god, I thought my insides were going to explode.

I got this weird, queasy feeling, like I really wanted to throw up. But I just couldn't it wouldn't come up. Then I realized the real pain wasn't in my stomach…

It was in my groin.

I grabbed at my crotch as I felt this tightening pull on my inner thighs. It was seriously like the most uncomfortable feeling ever. I fought and scrapped at my clothes, pulling off my tight, black jeans to free my tortured legs.

The pain was absolutely killing me. I fell over onto the bathroom floor, and knocked my head on the sink on the way down.

My vision was getting blurry, and as I dug my nails into my bathroom's shag rug, I got flashbacks to the scene in the first Spider-Man where Peter passes out. Was this the brownie? Was it working? Or did I totally fuck it up?

Was I gonna die?

None of my questions were answered, because I blacked out like a second after thinking them.

I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but it must have been a few good hours. It was light outside when I was awake, and now I could see the sun was setting outside of my bathroom window.

My vision was still fucking with me, but it got better the more I rubbed my eyes. I could see that I was still lying on the bathroom floor.

I tried to move my legs and I felt the return of that uncomfortable strain on my crotch. It wasn't as bad now though. It felt really weird. I stretched out and stood up, using my sink as a balance, and then got a good look at myself in the mirror.

I saw what was causing the strain.

A big, pink cock as poking out of my black underwear.

"FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

I stared down at it, panting loudly. It was hard. Like, really hard. It wanted to burst out of my underwear. It...actually really hurt.

I pulled down my panties to free it, and that actually helped a lot. But I gasped out when it sprang out.

It wasn't just hard...it was BIG. Like, I've only been with one guy, but I've seen plenty of penises. I could tell it was pretty freaking big. I'm pretty good at measuring by eye and I could tell it was...about 8 and a half inches hard, about 2 and a half inches bigger than Beck's.

I reminded myself to absolutely enjoy that fact when I wasn't freaking out.

I slowly reached down, and poked the tip. And I felt the poke. It twitched a little.

"Fuck."

Yeah, this thing is really real. I changed my view to the mirror, and got a good look at my body. I...really had to admit it. The cock suited me. It fit. Like, it didn't look horribly out of place, besides being a huge dick. It was a good pale color, same as my skin, except for the head which was a slightly bright shade of pink. If I saw a guy with this thing, I would say it was actually...pretty. It was not gross-looking like I thought it was gonna be.

I had a pretty cock.

I also noticed that underneath, I had a pair of plump, pale balls dangling. Wow. I really got the whole package. I reached around to the other side, just to check something and make sure that…

Yup. Vag was still there, hiding behind the balls. I guess it didn't get rid of that, which is good I guess.

This cock. It was mine. It was MY penis.

I had to take a few moments to get my bearings. I didn't even stop myself from screaming out loud, since the house was empty.

I started pacing my room, summing up the results.

"Okay. It totally worked, and now you have a cock, Jade. You have a big, pink cock. A cock that is totally bigger than Becks."

I smirked and chuckled, continuing to pace. And then I realized…

It was still really hard. It was getting uncomfortable. Like, I really wanted it to get soft. Luckily, I actually did know how to handle this part.

I went back to the bathroom, and decided now would be a good time to take a shower. I took off the rest of my clothes and got in.

Letting the hot water rush over my penis actually felt really good. I had given Beck plenty of quickies for the couple of years we dated, and I thought I got pretty good at it. So I didn't think this would be that difficult.

I took my dick in my hand, and started to rub my palm up and down the shaft.

Woah.

I couldn't stop myself from picking up the pace. So this is what a girl's hand feels like on your dick? Okay, I think I have a little bit of newfound sympathy for boys.

I pushed my free hand against the wall and jerked it even faster. Holy shit, this felt good! And it was so easy!

It didn't take long. I felt the pressure build down my stomach and shoot up and out, and a few small globs of white dripped out and onto the shower floor, to be washed down the train.

I just stood there for a long time, thinking about what I just did.

I came. From my penis. I came from my penis that I have.

And it felt AMAZING.

It couldn't think about anything else. All my thoughts were on how great that felt, and how I wanted to do it again. But, a part of me suddenly felt drained, physically. Like, I didn't want to do anything sexual anymore. Wow. This is really how guys feel afterwards? I totally get it now.

I stood in the shower until it got cold. When I stepped out of the shower, I looked down at myself. I was totally soft now. My penis looked super cute.

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body.

These were some of my favorite moments. After I got out of the shower, and I could wrap a towel around myself and walk around my room naked and watch tv. It made me feel like I was gonna get stabbed in a horror movie. I loved that feeling.

I was particularly content as I walked out into my room and lied down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I think I might have even shook a little, to feel my new friend slap against my thighs. I smiled to myself.

I was shaken up by a loud vibration. I looked over to the side, to see my PearPhone had lit up. I reached over and grabbed it.

I had two Snapchats.

One was from Cat, and it was just her making a weird gross face. The message said she was feeling like a turtle.

I moved on from it to look at the second one.

I didn't recognize the username. **Tanned_Sandy. **Weird.

I opened it, and then I recognized who it was. It was Becca. Still tan and still blonde.

She wasn't at the beach in the picture, so I guess she wasn't a surfing hobo. The picture was pretty close up, but I could tell she was in some kind of girly bedroom. It was just a selfie of her, biting her lip and staring back at me.

I stared at it for a while. Even though the timer ran out after a few seconds, it felt like it went on for minutes. It had a message with it:

_Remember me ;)?_

I lied on my bed with my phone to my chest. I honestly had totally forgotten about Becca. But then I realized.

Holy shit, I had a penis. I had no doubt now that she was into me, and flirting it up big time. But I wasn't actually going to go for it, was I? Would she even be into it? It doesn't matter, because I wouldn't do it!

No way. Not at all.

It would be weird. And like I said before. This is supposed to keep my mind OFF of girls. I shouldn't be out looking to fuck these random bitches I meet on the beach.

Still. The flirting was fun. I decided to reply.

I lifted my phone up above myself, and took a pic. I had my hair sprawled out on my bed, and I was just wearing the towel, which I positioned to show off some cleavage. I looked good with the purple sheets behind me too.

I typed up a message for her:

_No, sorry...You might have to refresh my memory._

I sent it and waited. I wasn't going to act on this. It was going to stop at the flirting. The flirting would be my patch. I was not going to seek out this girl. I was not going to pursue anything further with her or any other girl. No one but me would be seeing this thing between my legs. No one.

I felt the vibration against my chest and lifted up my phone to check. It was a reply from Becca. With anticipation, and suddenly sweaty fingers, I held down my thumb to the screen to open the Snapchat.

"Fuck."

It was a nude pic.

_How about now ;3?_

Okay. Maybe just this one time.

* * *

And there you go lovelies! Chapter 2! Remember, my updates are gonna be this quick in the future. I just already had this chapter done, and I have little patience. Plus, I didn't expect to get such a good reaction to the story.

I actually had quite a bit of fun writing this one. Just a little bit about me, but I like to imagine what it would be like with a cock. I think I have enough expertise and anecdotal evidence to emulate it in a story though.

I think it's easy to notice the plot threads in these first couple of chapters that are growing. I'm not super deep. I've already planted a lot of seeds that will blossom into beautiful, sexy trees. And I hope you all will be there to suckle at my sweet juices.


	3. III - The Quickest Shot in the West

Thanks again for all the great comments, favs and follows guys! Really like how well-received this seems to be. I made this chapter kind of short on purpose. It should feel like a quickread, but I'd like to think it's pretty hot. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter III: The Quickest Shot in the West

So, this was totally happening.

I lied on that bed for like ten minutes, contemplating how I was going to handle this. I weighed my options.

Option 1. I could kill myself.

Option 2. I could try jacking off to this pic that Becca sent me.

Option 3. I could talk to Becca for another twenty minutes, where she eventually convinces me to come over to her place, and that would most likely lead to fooling around.

Obviously, I decided to be a complete fucking idiot and I went with the third one. So now, I was dolling myself up, getting all pretty for this chick. I kept cursing in my head through the whole thing. Not because I was super angry about the situation or anything, but because it was crazy how hot Becca really was. That picture, dude.

She had this natural tan going on, with really sexy tanlines from her bikini. Her tits were so perky and her nipples had this cute inverted thing going on. She was totally shaved, and had a heart tattoo right above her vag. She knew. She knew this pic would send me over the edge. She probably had an inkling that I was trying to avoid this, and she knew what would send me over the edge.

Apparently, the reason she waited like four days to message me was because she figured I was interested, but she said fuck it. I really wish she had just not bothered, and made this easier on me.

But alas. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to my car. I was wearing this green, low-cut sweater that I saved for sexy nights, with a black skirt. Underneath, I went with something nice and red from Victoria's. And off to California U.

Yeah, that's right. She went to college. Apparently, when she said she went to Northridge, she meant California University, Northridge. I wasn't just going to be fooling around with some slutty surfer girl. I was going to be fooling around with some slutty surfer girl who went to COLLEGE. Half of me was nervous as hell, and the other half was seriously patting myself on the back. Both halves were having a mental freak out together.

She lives on campus, so that would be cool, I guess. Get the full one-night stand college experience. Then it hit me.

I might actually be having sex with this chick tonight. I realized that I didn't have the strength to resist it NOW, it would probably be ten times harder when I saw her in person.

Would she even be up for it? I'd obviously have to show her...my new friend. What if she totally freaked out on me? That could very possibly end the night right there. I couldn't decide if that was what I wanted or not.

Regardless, I realized that there was a very real possibility of "getting it in" tonight, so I swung by a convenience store for protection.

That was interesting, because I went through like, twenty moodswings in the three minutes it took me to buy these condoms. First, I was extremely embarrassed having to find them and pick out a pack. Then, I got super cocky when I realized I would have to buy a pack for above-average size. Then I got super embarrassed AGAIN when I had to pay for them. And I went right over to "totally annoyed" when the checkout guy gave me skeevy looks. He would obviously think I was buying them for a boy. Sorry buddy, but you're a little off.

After what was about a thirty or forty minute drive, I got to the campus. I texted her that I was there, and she texted back how to get to her dorm.

It was a little weird walking through the halls. I mean, I had been to a college campus before, but not at a time like this, where everyone was socializing and scheduling parties, and getting ready to peace out for Spring Break.

I started think about my absolute least favorite subject, my future. I still hadn't decide on where I wanted to go, but NYU was at the top of the list. I put in far in the back of my mind when I got to her door.

Before I even knocked, I just stood in front of it for like five minutes. This was your last chance, West. You could totally get back in your car, drive home, reverse the spell, and just...curl up in a ball and die because standing in front of this girl's door you finally realize just how much you like girls.

Damn it. I knocked. She answered. And that was it. It was going down.

I actually had like a brief second of my eyes being wide open. She was wearing this great little outfit that seemed fit for the club. I couldn't stop staring at her legs in her dark jeans. Or her belly button ring. It was a dreamcatcher.

"Hey, hot stuff. Glad you could come over…"

She gave me the same look she gave me when she first caught me staring at her tits on the beach. I wasn't actually sure if I was making that look right now but it was possible. Still, not all of my coolness was gone. I was able to act pretty breezy after the initial surprise of her hotness.

"Well, I figured I didn't want to totally disappoint you."

I strolled into her room past her. Yeah, this was definitely the room where she took the nude selfie. I could see the spot right in front of her bed where she took it. She has a fuzzy pink blanket.

"Is it just us?"

I sat on the bed, and she took a seat across from me. She had one of those half-egg chairs.

"Yup, just us. My roomie and I are pretty good about knowing when we aren't wanted."

She smirked at me and I smirked back.

"Oh, really? What? Was she under the impression that something naughty would be happening in your room tonight?"

"Well, I might have helped her with that idea. Was I wrong?"

I looked down for a moment, and held in a giggle, replacing it with a sly smile. "Maybe not...totally."

I looked over to her desk, and then I saw exactly what I wanted to. A full bottle of wine. She caught me catched glances at it, because she got up and poured me a glass. I was determined to get at least a little drunk, to make this easier on me.

As soon as I set my bag down on the floor, it had already begun. She quickly slinked over to me like a cat, and pounced.

I didn't have a moment to even process it before she had pushed me down against her soft sheets. One of her hands cupped my cheek, and I'm pretty sure the other was on my waist. Her lips pushed up against mine, and I got a taste of her lips. They were so, so soft. I had kissed girls a couple times before, even that day. But not like this.

It felt so hot, and I just wanted it to keep going on forever. I didn't plan on being submissive coming up here, but she was totally having her way with my mouth, pushing my lips open with her tongue and travelling inside, wrestling around with me. I tried to use my own to fight back at hers but she quickly decided that her tongue was going to make mine its bitch.

I move my face to the left towards the wall, just to catch my breath. I found myself panting heavily, and it got worse when she moved her lips down to my neck. It surprised me, and I found my hands at her back, pulling at her shirt.

She must have caught on to that, because she stopped trailing kisses and licking down my neck to lift up and pull off her shirt. No bra.

God, these tits looked even better in person. This was my first time really looking at a girl's tits in person. I was very impressed, and she could tell.

She gave me an extremely sweet smile and grabbed my hands, moving them up to her tits. At first, she helped me squeeze at them gently, but I got it on my own after a bit, and I was really enjoying it.

I heard her giggle. "I forgot you were still in High School."

I blushed a bit, trying to ignore her and continue working on her tits as she bent back down and continued to kiss me. Then, I felt her start slowly grinding her crotch against mine. Even though the jeans, I was definitely feeling it. Shit.

I was starting to get hard, but I don't think she noticed it yet, because she sped it up a bit. I let out a small moan, and in that moment, she pulled off my shirt and unhooked my bra expertly. I never let Beck be this dominant with me, but something about this made me so nervous that I just let her do whatever she wanted.

"You're tits are so nice...I'm jealous."

She went to work on my boobs, sucking one nipple while she played with the other between her fingers. It felt amazing. This girl obviously knew what she was doing. She flicked my tit around in her mouth, using her tongue expertly. I think she was getting a big kick out of playing with my boobs, because she was really going at them.

I couldn't help but starting playing with her silky, blond locks while she devoured my chest.

All this fun was getting to a dangerous place though, and fast. She moved back a bit, and giggled and she reached down for my skirt hem, obviously having intentions to pull it around down. I had to stop her, before this got really bad.

"Wait. Waitwaitwait."

I moved my hands down at hers, with the intention to gently move them, but I came out swatting her hands away way harder than I meant to. She looked up at me, at first surprised, then she got a seemingly knowing but disappointed look.

"...Right. Right. You're still in highschool. Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no."

I sat up a bit.

"I totally want to. Like, I really do. It's just…"

How would I even put this? Could I just make it simple and say I can't and leave it at that? Or would I actually...show her? To see how she would respond. Maybe she would be into it. I don't know. Could it really hurt to try?

"...I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Promise you won't be totally grossed out?"

"No." She giggled and shook her head. "What, does your pussy smell really bad or something? Because that would totally be a dealbreaker."

I laughed with her and shook my head. "No, no. Nothing like that. But it's weird. I guess...I should just show you."

Now, she seemed a little giddy and excited. I hoped that feeling would keep. I sat up a little bit more, and grabbed at the hem of my skirt, and my underwear too. I had to lift to pull past my hard-on, and it sprang out at her.

"WOAH!"

She bounced back a bit in surprise, but didn't fall off the bed. I visibly cringed and started blushing.

"...Is...Is that real?"

I nodded, too afraid to look her in the eye.

"No way…" She leaned in close, and suddenly, she grabbed it. I shuddered and she looked up a me and giggled again. "Oh man, this is totally a cock. But you're so pretty! So...you're like, a hermaphrodite or something?"

I suddenly realized that I never figured to use that explanation, but now I was totally going to run with it.

"Uh-huh. Sorry, for not telling you before…"

"No, it's totally okay. I'd be afraid of saying anything either. But, you totally don't have to be ashamed because MAN. It's HUGE!"

I smiled a bit. I'm glad I was validated, and I felt a little proud. But the smile turned into my biting my lip as she started to stroke me.

"So like, you're totally hard. And you've got balls too. I'm definitely, definitely okay with this."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't just play for one team."

I smile, and I'm totally loving the feeling of her soft hands on my shaft, but she stops and pushes me back down against the bed. She slowly takes off her jeans and her panties, and I get a look at her pretty slit. It's pink, totally shaved, and extremely inviting. The stretching and hardness is getting close to unbearable.

She straddles me, like before. But this time, she lifts her ass over my crotch, and for a brief moment, we silently stare into each other's eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back, but her smile is filled with so much more confidence than mine. She's the first one to say anything.

"...You ready?"

"Wait. What about, you know? A condom?"

She chuckles. "It's okay, babe. I'm on the pill. Worry-free."

I breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm still tense. "Still…"

"Jade, trust me. I'm clean. I'm good, girl. Trust me."

I close my eyes for a few moments before quickly nodding. "Okay. I'm ready."

And just like that, she lowers herself onto my cock, and I'm pushed in effortlessly.

Oh. My. God. I knew it was going to feel good. But not like this. Nothing like this. I felt like I was dipped in milk and chocolate and honey and silk and all kinds of other amazing gooey things because this feeling was just so amazing. She started to slowly push herself up and down on me in a steady rhythm.

Was this what it felt like? All this time, was this what guys were feeling? Holy shit, I might get addicted. Her pussy was just so wet and slippery. Yeah, Jade, you actually just said pussy. I hate that word but there was nothing better I could say to go with this feeling.

She started to pant and slowed herself while pushing me in. She was kind of a petite girl. I could tell that my whole cock would have been too much for her because she would only push herself about halfway in.

She grabbed my hair and held on tight as she was riding me, and I reached behind her to grab her ass. It was small, but still soft. Her small, little body was so nice to hold. Her wet thighs pushed against my crotch and her hands in my hair. I was really enjoying this.

In fact, I was enjoying it too much.

I couldn't handle it. Her pussy just felt so good, and she started kissing me. This feeling was too new. I didn't even think this was what was going to happen tonight but it did, and I expected nothing to feel this good. This girl was stealing away my second virginity. I felt something well up inside my stomach and my crotch. That feeling from before. It was just too good. I tried to resist but I couldn't, and suddenly a wave of pleasure overcame me, as I shot my load inside Becca.

Two minutes.

I lasted for two minutes.

I felt back on the bed in ecstasy, and she fell with me. I kept my face away from hers. I actually did that. I couldn't believe I did that. I felt more embarrassed that I ever had in my life. I came, so fucking quickly. I just, couldn't help myself. I felt like such a loser.

She panted for a bit, and then, to my horror, she started laughing quietly. She looked up at me, cupping my face in her hands. There were tears in her eyes and she gave me a sweet smile behind the laughter.

"Oh my god, Jade…"

I cringed at that, and blushed furiously. "I'm so sorry, Becca."

She couldn't help but laugh at me. "It's okay, baby...Really, it's okay…"

"I just...I guess I just wasn't ready or-"

"Oh my gosh." She looked directly into my eyes with her pools of blue, suddenly more concerned. "Was that..? Did I, take your virginity?"

I turned away from her and nodded.

"Oh my god! Jade, I am so so sorry! I wish I knew! I, I would have gone slower or, tried to make it easier for you. Oh man, I am so so sorry."

She kissed me on my face like a million times. Each kiss made the embarrassment go down, if just a little, but it never fully went away.

She lied on top of me, putting her face to my chest and using my boob like a pillow while she snuggled up to my body. I just stared up at the ceiling.

I was a quick shot. Two minutes. It was my first time, and I wasn't expecting it to feel so good and I just did it. The Fastest Shot in Hollywood. The Quickest Shot in the West.

Smooth Jade. Very smooth.

* * *

And that's that. Poooooor Jade. But the thought of her embarrassed for cumming too quickly was too cute to pass up.

I know the story up to this point has been more Jade than anything, but don't worry guys. It'll start picking up next chapter. That's the one where the really story starts.


End file.
